aishiteru
by jewell01
Summary: El equipo 7 se encontraba volviendo de una misión, cuando vieron un demonio cerca de la aldea, a partir de ese momento la vida de todos dio un giro de 180 grados, ¿una leyenda olvidada? ¿Un nuevo amor y la perdida de este? – 5 años después alguien aparece, abriendo viejas heridas- ¡¿como demonios llegue aquí!- grito una chica al borde de un colapso mental
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! fic de naruto asdsdsad :3

¡ojala les guste! n.n ¡perdón por las faltas de ortografía!

la serie Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia :'v)

* * *

El viento soplaba con delicadeza como acunando las hojas de los árboles, el sol brillaba en lo más alto, y la paz se sentía en los alrededores, era época de primavera, las flores deslumbraban en los grandes campos y la gente pasaba despreocupada, disfrutando de esta grata sensación.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Esto no es justo!

Grito un niño de no más de 13 años, el cual estaba atado a un árbol

-¡cállate naruto por tu culpa todos estamos así!

Grito una chica de cabello rosa, en su frente se podía ver claramente como una vena saltaba por el enojo.

Naruto- pe-pero sakura…

Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, aunque era verdad no pensaba admitirlo, ¡bien! Había golpeado a Sasuke, ¡pero él había empezado! Pensó forcejeando contra la cuerda que lo mantenía prácticamente ''pegado'' a un árbol.

Kakashi solo suspiro, hace unos minutos acababan de terminar una misión y ellos ya habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo, necesitaba un descanso, lo bueno era que faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea.

Naruto- ¿mm?

Dijo mirando al suelo que se comenzaba a oscurecer como si anocheciera, pero era totalmente irracional apenas y era medio día.

Sasuke- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Sasuke que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, se comenzó a retorcer

Sakura alzo la mirada y dirigió su mirada al cielo al igual que Naruto.

Sakura-¿un eclipse?

Era la primera vez que veía uno era realmente hermoso, pero de un momento su expresión cambio a una de total asombro y temor. Ante ese eclipse se levantaba la enorme figura de un perro, se podía ver claramente como una estrella de 8 puntas brillaba en su frente, soltando un aullido comenzó a correr.

Todos miraban con los ojos abiertos ante tal espectáculo era la primera vez que veían a un ser de porte tan temible pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

Naruto- se dirige…

Un silencio sepulcral se dio en aquel lugar, rápidamente Kakashi soltó a su alumnos, persiguiendo rápidamente a aquel perro gigante, todo era como una película de terror, en la entrada a la aldea, muchos ninjas luchaban contra aquel ente, muchos salían volando, mas no se rendían y volvían a atacar al animal, la mirada de Kakashi viajo hacia la aldea, todos corrían para ponerse a salvo, esto le traía recuerdos, era como un deya vu.

-saquen a todos civiles y genin ¡si algo nos sucede ellos son el futuro!

Grito un hombre mayor que vestía un traje blanco con rojo.

-¡si hokage-sama!

Gritaron muchos ninjas mientras agarraban cuantas personas podían llevándolas lejos de aquel lugar.

 _-devuélvanmela_

Se escuchó el rugido proveniente de la bestia.

-ho-hokage-sama puede hablar…

Dijo un AMBU aterrorizado ¿Qué clase de ser era ese?

 _¡Devuélvanmela!_

Los ninjas lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían, más este solo saltaba con gracia esquivando todo ataque.

Kakashi abrió ligeramente su ojo, aquel ser estaba tratando de no acercarse mucho a la aldea, tampoco mataba a ningún ninja que lo atacaba.

Hokage- ¡formacion!

Grito, mientras muchos ninjas rodeaban a la bestia haciendo símbolos con las manos para luego golpear el suelo. En ese momento Kakashi se dio cuenta, aquel perro gigante tenía una profunda herida en la espalda y abdomen. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo habían capturado a aquel ser con unas cadenas de chakra, el ser gritaba y aullaba tratando de liberarse.

 _¡Devuélvanmela!_

Volvió a rugir, pero por un momento Kakashi pudo ver claramente como la bestia se disolvía y en el medio se podía ver a una mujer de largos cabellos negros que flotaban alrededor.

-¡Jutsu cárcel de sangre!

Grito el Hokage, al mismo tiempo que las cadenas se volvían de un color rojo aprisionando más fuerte a aquel ser. El gran perro comenzó a agitarse violentamente para luego, tambalear cayendo al suelo.

 _Devuélvanme a mi hija…_

Dijo débilmente una voz que resonó en la mente de Kakashi, ¿hija?... pensó Kakashi acaso… aquel ser ¿estaba buscando a su hija? En ese momento volteo viendo a un AMBU que sostenía un pequeño paquete entre sus brazos ¿ese era la cría de aquel ser?

Todos estaban con las respiraciones agitadas, pero algo los impresiono una luz rosa comenzó a envolver a aquel extraño ser, al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a encoger, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes, en aquel lugar ya no se encontraba aquella enorme bestia si no una mujer de fino kimono y largo cabello negro, y a su alrededor un charco de sangre.

La mujer temblorosa alzo la cara dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color negro, opacos por la gran pérdida de sangre, lentamente intento pararse sujetando parte de su abdomen que botaba grandes cantidades de sangre. Todos estaban sin habla ante tal suceso, la bestia se había convertido en una mujer.

De-devuélvemela…

Dijo la mujer estirando su brazo y dando un paso hacia los presentes, todos se pusieron en guardia, por si se volvía a transformar.

¡Devuélvemela!

Grito la mujer dirigiéndose a un ambu, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y unos colmillos nacían de su boca.

-¡n-no se queden viendo! ¡Ayúdenme!

Grito este sosteniendo aquel bulto con mas fuerza.

Todos miraban en silencio a la mujer que prácticamente se arrastraba hacia a aquel hombre.

-mierda

Gruño aquel ambu, disparando unos kunais hacia ella, todo decía que había llegado el fin de aquella mujer, estaba demasiado débil como para esquivarlo, cuando una sombra apareció frente a ella desviando los kunais.

Una nube de polvo se había alzado, al disiparse esta todos miraron con sorpresa a la persona que había desviado el ataque.

sakura- ¡naruto!

Grito la peli-rosa que acababa de llegar junto a un pelinegro, al ver al joven de cabellera rubia defendiendo a la extraña mujer

Naruto - ¡no se atrevan a acercarse más!

Grito desafiante

Sakura- ¿Qué le sucede a Naruto?

Pregunto preocupada pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabellera negra y mirada fría.

Sasuke- él no es Naruto es…

Kakashi- el kyubi…

Kakashi termino la oración, sakura los miro sorprendida,volteo rápidamente hacia el joven y se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo helarse.

Era cierto, él no era Naruto sus ojos eran de un color rojo y sus marcas de las mejillas eran más prominentes.

Naruto- se los advierto, no se atrevan a tocarla.

Dijo fieramente, mientras la mujer detrás de el lo miraba con una exprecion de sorpresa hasta que un click paso por su mente

-¿ku..rama?

Dijo la mujer, dejando a todos más sorprendidos aun, aquella mujer conocía el nombre del zorro de nueve colas, este sin voltear dio un asentimiento mientras que la mujer daba una grata sonrisa.

Naruto- ¡tú!

Dijo señalando a un ambu

Naruto-¡devuelve al cachorro!

Rugió, a lo cual el ambu se estremeció, antes de darle tiempo a alguien de reaccionar, salió saltando de aquel lugar, pero Kakashi fue más rápido noqueándolo en el aire y atrapando el bulto antes de que callera al suelo, una parte de la tela se había soltado por el aire dejando ver el paquete que tenía en manos, los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron en sorpresa, ¡era un pequeño cachorro! De pelaje blanco y las orejitas negras, pero lo que más llamo su atención era la figura en su frente, una luna menguante con una estrella de 8 puntas dentro, se quedó realmente sin habla, era ser más perfecto y espectacular que había visto.

naruto-¡ninja!

Llamo el kyubi sacando a Kakashi de su ensoñación, este sin perder tiempo se acercó a ellos con el cachorro en brazos, el kyubi lo miro por unos segundos para luego hacerse a un lado. Kakashi miro a la mujer mal herida ¿enserio ella era aquel enorme inu de hace unos momentos? Sin hacerse esperar más entrego delicadamente el paquete en los brazos de la mujer, ella comenzó a revisar al cachorro desesperadamente, aun con los brazos temblando lo apego a su pecho cayendo de rodillas.

-e-estas bien… ¡estás bien!

Comenzó a llorar aferrándose al cachorro. Todos la miraban impresionados, el Hokage había entendido todo, aquel Ambu había robado al cachorro de la mujer frente a ellos, y como cualquier madre, lo había seguido para recuperarlo.

¡Plaf!

El golpe de un cuerpo cayendo contra la tierra se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Naruto- ¡mierda!

Todos miraban sin palabras como la mujer había caído inconsciente y como el kyubi la levantaba junto al cachorro.

Hokage- ¡rápido alisten todo para atenderla de inmediato!

Grito el Hokage a lo que muchos ninjas comenzaron a correr con dirección al hospital.

Naruto- mierda… resiste mocosa…

Dijo mientras corría con dirección al hospital.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápida, desde su colapso de la mujer hasta ahora que estaba dentro de esa habitación con muchos médicos ninjas tratando de salvarle la vida.

Hokage- kyubi tienes que regresarle el cuerpo a naruto

Dijo seriamente el Hokage, era un peligro si el kyubi lograba romper el sello.

Naruto- lo hare pero primero tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Dijo parándose con el cachorro en brazos, el Hokage estaba confundido, nunca supo que el kyubi podría ser tan pacífico y serio.

El Hokage comenzando a caminar se dirigió a su oficina seguido por el kyubi y el cachorro.

Hokage-Habla

Dijo sin rodeos.

Naruto- bien, pero primero.

Dijo mostrando al cachorro en sus brazos, mostrando la marca en su cabeza. El Hokage quedo sin habla, esa marca, él estaba seguro que lo había visto antes.

Naruto- él ya se dio cuenta, y viene por su esposa y su hija.

Dijo el kyubi afinando los ojos y apretando un poco más al cachorro contra si, el silencio inundo el lugar, él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y si esa mujer no sobrevivía, estaba más que seguro que pronto la aldea de la hoja dejaría de existir.

* * *

naruto-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que cuidar a un cachorro?!

Grito un rubio con el cabello en forma de picos.

sakura-¡cállate que lo vas a despertar!

Grito una chica de cabello rosa, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡si siguen gritando serás tú, quien lo despierte frentona!

Grito una rubia.

sakura-¡¿a quién le dices frentona, ino-cerda?!

ino-¡pues a ti frentona!

-oigan deténgase sino lo-

El chico no pudo terminar porque se olleron unos gimoteos.

-perfecto…

Dijo con clara ironía, agarrando al pequeño cachorro en brazos, que no dejaba de gimotear.

-cállalo kiba.

Dijo un oji-perla

kiba-¿Qué crees que intento neji?

Dijo el chico tratando de calmar al pequeño cachorro.

-e-es muy lindo…

Dijo tímidamente otra oji-perla mientras se acercaba a kiba y también lo intentaba calmar.

Kiba- por lo que veo no debe tener más de 8 meses de nacimiento, pero ¿porque nos mandaron a cuidarlo?

Pregunto intrigado mirando a naruto.

Naruto- no me miren, el kyubi fue el que hablo con el Hokage y cuando recupere mi cuerpo nos mandaron a cuidarlo.

Dijo también acercándose al cachorro, moviendo sus manos y haciendo gestos al cachorro, como si fuera un bebe, por su parte este lo miraba curioso.

Sakura- pero ahora que recuerdo, el perro gigantesco que apareció ayer en realidad era una mujer, y al parecer esta venía por su cachorro.

Neji- entonces estas diciendo ¿Qué ese cachorro es una persona también?

Dedujo neji mirando a los demás.

Ino- pero si fuera cierto, ¿no deberían estar cuidándolo ambus y no nosotros?

Shikamaru- al parecer el kyubi tuvo que ver en esa decisión.

Todos quedaron en silencio. ¿El kyubi había decidido que los 4 equipos lo cuidaran? Mientras ellos seguían pensando, el cachorrito jugaba en el regazo de kiba con una mariposa, hasta que esta comenzó a volar con el cachorro siguiéndolo.

Kiba-¿mm?

Dijo extrañado al no sentir al cachorro, bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de lo que más temía ¡el cachorro ya no estaba!

Kiba- ¡mierda!

Grito parándose de repente asustando a los demás.

Tenten-¡¿Qué te sucede kiba?!

Grito por el susto causado

Kiba- e-e-el ca-cachorro…

Dijo apuntando temblorosamente al frente, todos miraron a esa dirección y sus caras palidecieron notablemente ¡El cachorro estaba jugando al filo del campo!. Este volteo viéndolos mientras la mariposa seguía revoloteando a su alrededor.

Sakura- ca-cachorrito- ve-ven

Dijo tratando de detenerlo, el cachorrito los miraba con curiosidad, mientras estiraba una patita fuera del campo y todos palidecían de nuevo, cuando la volvió a meter todos soltaron un suspiro.

''interesante''

Pensó el cachorrito. kiba se acercó lentamente para que no escapara.

Crack

Se escuchó, mientras a todos se les pasaba la vida ante los ojos. El pedazo de tierra donde estaba parado el cachorro se había roto haciéndolo deslizarse, mientras todos comenzaban a correr para evitar que siguiera rodando por esa pequeña colinita no más de 2 metros.

¡Plum!

Todos se quedaron de piedra el cachorrito había rodado hasta el pie de un árbol, todos lentamente se acercaron al árbol temiendo por su vida, si ese cachorro tenía alguna herida estaban más que seguros que no solo sus senseis los colgarían, sino también el Hokage.

-¿ah?

Dijeron en coro.

¿oni-san..?

Pregunto una pequeña que se encontraba de cabeza contra un árbol, al verlos a todos intento acomodarse quedando arrodillada frente a ellos, mientras tanto los jóvenes se encontraban incrédulos, frente e ellos ya no se encontraba el pequeño cachorro sino una niña de no más de 4 años, de cabello blanco y mechitas color negro, un kimono de largas mangas aparentemente muy caro, pero todas las miradas se fueron hacías sus ojos de un raro color que llevaban desde un verde claro hasta un celeste profundo, y sobre todo unas notorias orejitas de can que se movían hacia delante y atrás sobre su cabecita.

-¡hola!

Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba una de sus manitos en forma de saludo.

-¡¿ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

* * *

Ufffffffff… eso fue largo xD espero les haiga gustado y dejen comentarios pvp bueno me voy hasta la próxima! n.n

Psd: si alguien de acá lee mi otro fic lo estaré actualizando mañana :'v perdón por el retraso xc mi compu se descompuso


	2. Chapter 2

hola! tiempo sin pasar por aca :'c bueno pero continuo! :D

-Señor, los encontramos, se encuentran en el país del fuego, en la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Dijo un hombre vestido con traje de guerra, de un de largo cabello negro, amarrado en una trenza enmarcando en su frente una cruz de color violeta.

-entiendo… Bankotsu, quiero que ustedes 7 se preparen, saldremos en 10 minutos.

-sí, mi señor

Dijeron los 7 guerreros al mismo tiempo, pero sin moverse de los lugares donde se encontraban.

-¿algo más?

Pregunto volteando a verlos, mientras se colocaba 3 espadas en su cinturón.

-mi señor también encontramos una gran cantidad de sangre.

El hombre al escuchar esto, sintió como una gran furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, si algo les pasaba a alguna de ellas 2 se aseguraría de descuartizar al culpable.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó un gran estruendo, todos alzaron las miradas hacia donde provenía el ruido y vieron a un pequeño niño de cabellos alvinos, que respiraba con dificultad, se notaba que había corrido.

-¡PADRE!

-¡joven señor, por favor espere!

Grito una sirvienta tratando de atrapar al niño que ya encontraba corriendo en dirección a su padre.

-¡¿es verdad que han desaparecido?!

Grito el niño a punto de llorar, mientras jaloneaba del traje de su padre.

-inuya-

El hombre cortó sus propias palabras al ver la cara de preocupación de su hijo, debatiéndose mentalmente si era lo mejor decírselo.

-dilo sin rodeos padre.

La voz fría retumbo en todo el salón, al mismo tiempo que la figura de un adolescente se daba paso en la entrada del gran salón.

-Si madre y hermana han desaparecido, lo menos que pudiste haber hecho es avisarnos.

Gruño el joven, mientras que el niño aun aferrado a las ropas de su padre comenzaba a temer lo peor.

-ahora no hay tiempo que perder Sesshomaru, nosotros iremos a traerlas a toda costa, aun si es necesario tener que destruir la aldea donde las tienen.

-¡Lord Inutaisho!

Gritaron unas sirvientas al mismo tiempo que se postraban de rodillas frente al mencionado, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡la... la bruja… ha dicho que… la vela de vida…!

La sirvienta no pudo continuar por que las lágrimas se le escapaban y comenzaba a hipar.

\- ¡de la señora… se está apagando!

Termino la otra sirvienta dejando que las lágrimas también recorrieran su rostro.

El silencio inundo la sala, los 7 guerreros tenían una expresión de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, mientras que el niño se había quedado mudo de la impresión, Sesshomaru por otro lado tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y en sus ojos se veía claramente reflejado la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

Inutaisho- todos…

-¿lo… lord Inutaisho?

Inutaisho- ¡TODOS PREPARENCE, QUIERO LA CABEZA DEL SER QUE SE ATREVIO A HACER ESTO!

Rojo, de ese color se tiño los ojos del lord, rojo como la sangre, rojo, como la luna que brillaba en el cielo.

Naruto- ¡¿Dónde se metió?!

Grito el rubio mientras se tironeaba del cabello en signo de desesperación

Sakura- Neji, Kiba ¿aún no la logran percibir?

Pregunto también desesperada la peli rosa

Kiba- nada, ¿Hinata tú?

Hinata- na-nada…

Shino- mis insectos tampoco logran encontrarla…

Ten-ten - ¡¿dios, como la pudimos perderla?!

Todos estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso por segunda vez en el día, aunque algunos lo demostraran más que otros.

Todo había comenzado hace apenas media hora cuando el cachorro había mostrado su forma humana.

Flash back

-ara… ¿dónde estoy?…

Dijo la pequeña mientras se paraba y comenzaba a sacudir el polvo de su kimono para comenzar a dar pequeños pasos, moviendo su cabeza para mirar su entorno, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-este no es el jardín del castillo…

Sakura- e-emm dis-disculpa pequeña, ¿co-cómo te llamas?

Pregunto la pelirrosa aun sin salir del shock

-¡ah! ¡Es cierto! Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Taisho.

Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Neji- asi que si eras una persona…

Kagome- ¿umm?

Dijo acercándose al oji-perla para comenzar a hacer pequeños jalones para que se ponga a su altura.

Neji- ¿Qué-

Kagome- ¡que way!

Dijo agarrando su cara y mirando más de cerca sus ojos a lo cual el pobre Hyuga se quedó paralizado con un pequeño rubor en la cara, por tal acción.

Kagome- ¿?

Kagome al ver a los demás, se les quedo mirando mientras caía sentada en el pasto

Kagome- ¿Qué son esas cintas que llevan?

Pregunto la pequeña mirando curiosa a todos

Ten-ten- ¿te refieres a nuestras bandas?

Pregunto acercándose a la pequeña y agachándose para quedar a su altura

Kagome- sip

Ino- representan a que aldea pertenecemos, en este caso nosotros somos de la aldea de la hoja y por eso tiene una hoja en el medio.

Explico la rubia mientras mostraba su diadema.

Kagome- wao.. ¡yo también quiero una!

Dijo parándose de un salto con los brazos en el aire

Sasuke- no puedes, tienes que pasar un examen

Dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, para luego abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente a la niña, la cual se quedó estática con la mirada también fija hacia el niño. De un momento a otro apareció en la rama junto al azabache asiendo que los dos caigan de seco al piso con la niña sobre él.

Kagome- ¡way! ¡Tienes la misma mirada de '' odio al mundo'' de mi oni-san!

Dijo Kagome riendo aun sobre el uchiha que se encontraba recuperando del golpe.

Naruto- ¡GYAJAJAJAJAJA!

Se comenzó a reír el rubio por el comentario de la pequeña

Sasuke- ¡quítate mocosa!

Dijo tratando de sacársela de encima pero esta se agarró fuertemente a su cuello quedando trepada a su cuello

-¡eso es la juventud!

Grito un chico de grandes cejas y un traje verde pegado al cuerpo mientras saliendo de los arbustos.

Kagome- ¡Gya! ¡un kappa!

Grito la pequeña soltando al azabache y echándose a correr con dirección al centro de la aldea.

Fin del flash back

Ten-ten- dios… ¡ya vamos buscándola por más de media aldea y aún no hay rastro de ella!

Hinata- s-si no la-la encontramos lo-los sen-seis…

Ino- ¡nos ahorcaran!

Grito la rubia desesperada

-¡ataque volador!

Escucharon todos los presenten para luego sentir como una gran humo de tierra se levantaba y ver a cierto azabache de grandes cejas estrellado contra el piso.

Kagome- ¡lo tengo!

Grito la pequeña con el puño en alto en el cual sostenía una diadema de la hoja.

Kagome-¡tengo una diadema y derrote al kappa!

Grito feliz para luego agarrar una ramita y comenzar a pinchar al chico cejas que seguía inconsciente.

Sasuke- dios…

Suspiro el azabache para luego ver a la pequeña que ahora se encontraba picando uno de los ojos del cejotas.

Ten-ten- bueno será mejor volver.

Dijo mientras ataba uno de los pies de su compañero y comenzaba a caminar junto a sus amigos.

Sakura- ¿Por qué no caminas Kagome, quieres que alguien te cargue?

Pregunto la pelirrosa acercándose a la niña la cual bajo la mirada.

Kagome- mi zapato se rompió…

Dijo mostrando una pequeña zapatilla de color rojizo con muchos grabados, al cual la cinta se encontraba partido en dos.

Sakura- vamos yo te-

Pero antes de poder terminar, un azabache agarro a la pequeña poniéndola en su espalda, lo cual dejó impresionado a más de uno pues bien se sabía que al azabache no le gustaba tener contacto con otras personas.

Sasuke- mhp

Dijo sin darle importancia a las miradas y comenzó a caminar a la oficina del hokage. Pues él no había cargado a la niña por las puras, él estaba cien porciento seguro a ver visto como los ojos de la niña a la hora de atacar al cejotas por un segundo se habían vuelto de un color rojo, al igual como si utilizara el sharingan, no, él estaba seguro que esa niña había utilizado el sharingan y necesitaba respuestas, ¿acaso su hermano no había matado a todo su clan? ¿tal vez, aún quedaban sobrevivientes? Se preguntaba el azabache, ahora que tenía a la niña cerca de él podría hacerle las preguntas que quisiera sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Sasuke- oye..

Kagome-¿umm? dime

Respondió la pequeña mientras alzaba su mirada al azabache

Sasuke- acaso tu-

Pero no pudo continuar hablar por que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo detenerse en seco, de nuevo el día se había convertido en noche, y se escucharon gritos de la gente que comenzaba a correr a dirección contraria de a donde ellos iban, todos comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada de la aldea, pero al llegar vieron algo que les hizo helar la sangre, sobre las grandes puertas de la aldea se podían ver 8 imponentes figuras, pero la que más temor les causo fue la del hombre que se encontraba en medio de los demás, se podía ver claramente como sus ojos brillaban de color rojizo los cuales demostraban clara furia en ellos.

-si no quieren que su aldea sea destruida devuélvanme a mi familia.

Sentencio el hombre mirando a todos los ninjas que ahora se encontraban rodeándolo.

 **Asdasdasff *muere* pues siendo sincera no pensé volver a actualizar porque pensé que a nadie le gustaba pero alguien me animo asi que ahora comenzare a actualizar seguido :3**

 **Y referente al concejo que me han dado pues no lo sabía intentare cambiar mi modo de escribir muchas gracias por la información uvu**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Anixz**

 **Diamante no Mai**

 **Tsushime**

 **Dulce-chan**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :3 asass tercer capítulo! *3* a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar más seguido -w- bueno comencemos! :D

* * *

Sin duda Inutaisho era un youkai que no dañaría a los humanos, no sin una razón clara al menos, pero en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de sus cabales, podía sentir claramente el olor a sangre de su mujer en el aire, ahora se encontraba frente a lo que él creía que eran los culpables, todos ellos humanos, seres de naturaleza frágil y de corta existencia.

Inutaisho- ¡DEVOLVERME A MI FAMILIA!

Volvió a gruñir el inuyoukai, pero esta vez el gruñido se escuchó en toda la aldea, calando en lo más profundo de todos los oyentes.

Todos los ninjas miraban, esperando algún movimiento del inu pero este solo los observaba impaciente.

-¿papá?

Se escuchó una dulce voz, que el youkai conocía muy bien, volteando la mirada pudo ver como una pequeña figura comenzaba a acercarse sus pasos eran un poco torpes afinando la mirada se dio cuenta que traía uno de sus zapatitos en la mano derecha.

-¡papá!

Grito la pequeña comenzando a correr, para abrazar el enorme hocico del inu.

Kagome- papá…

Dijo comenzando a reírse por las cosquillas que le hacía el inu cuando comenzó a olfatearla, verificando si tuviera alguna herida, al no encontrar ninguna alzo la mirada, encontrándose con todos los ninjas aun en posición de ataque.

sakura-e-ella le-le dijo pa-papá…

Tartamudeo la pelirosa al borde de la histeria y la pérdida del conocimiento.

Kagome- ¡ah!¡cierto!

Dijo la pequeña niña, dando un golpecito con las manos.

Kagome- papá ¿Dónde está mamá? No la he visto desde que llegue a este lugar

Todos los ninjas eran conscientes de lo que había pasado a la madre de la niña, por lo que se les fue imposible no tensarse ante esas palabras, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el demonio inu.

Alzando la cabeza, miro como como todos los ninjas aún tenían posición de ataque, o al menos casi todos, había un grupo de niños que se mantenían inmóviles, por el olor que logro captar en las ropas de su hija, supo que ellos la habían estado cuidando, o al menos lo habían intentado pues conocía perfectamente a su pequeña heredera y sabia lo inquieta que podría llegar a ser en un lugar nuevo, soltando un suspiro mental cerro los ojos, disponiéndose a volver a su apariencia humana.

Todos miraban aun incrédulos, habían visto como el inu de hace unas horas se volvió humano también pero eso no le quitaba lo sorprendente.

Inutaisho- ustedes, el niño de ojos negros y el de bigotes acérquense.

Muchas personas jadearon ante el ser de profunda voz, ¿es que acaso todos los demonios en forma humana son malditamente hermosos? Se preguntaron muchas mujeres ninjas.

Inutaisho- no lo repetiré una tercera vez, ¡el niño de ojos negros y el de bigotes acérquense!

Gruño el youkai sacando a muchos de una ensoñación en la que ni siquiera sabían que estaban metidos.

Kagome al ver que no se acercaban, como les había dicho su padre, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos agarrando a Naruto y Sasuke de la mano y dirigiéndolos hacia el inu.

Inutaisho se agacho un poco olfateándolos a ambos los cuales se mantenían rígidos ante la acción, el inuyoukai se dio cuenta de esto y para sus adentro soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que los niños se tensaban aún más al ver la sonrisa asomada en la cara del inu, por su lado Inutaisho dejo viajar su mirada sobre el resto del grupo hasta que se chocó con dos par de ojos perlados.

Inutaisho- bien, esto es interesante.

Dijo el Inuyoukai captando la mirada de todos los presentes.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más un hombre de toga blanca apareció a unos metros de él.

Hokage- es un honor tenerlo en mi aldea, lord Inutaisho.

Inutaisho- mhp

Se limitó a decir el Daiyoukai, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él, Kagome al darse cuenta que su pregunta había sido ignorada intento protestar, pero una aura o más bien una voz la hizo renunciar a esa idea, allí donde antes se podía ver al ninja rubio totalmente tenso ahora estaba el mismo rubio pero con las marcas de sus mejillas más prominentes y rodeado de un aura roja.

Naruto- cuanto tiempo

Dijo el kurama desde el cuerpo de Naruto, Inutaisho al escuchar esto afilo sus sentidos tratando de reconocer el aura que rodeaba al niño.

Naruto- ¿no me digas que te has olvidado de mí?

Dijo dando una sonrisa torcida que el demonio inu conocía muy bien y para la sorpresa de casi todos soltó una risa, ahora estaba menos preocupado si kurama estaba en este lugar eso significaba que su mujer estaba bien o al menos eso esperaba por el bien de todos en este pueblo.

Inutaisho- kurama que sorpresa, no espere verte tan de repente aunque ciertamente ese niño tenía un aura parecida a la tuya.

Los ninjas estaban con las quijadas que casi tocaban el suelo, en un momento un inu gigante estaba a punto de aplastar la aldea y al siguiente estaba riendo amenamente con el kyubi, por primera vez estaban agradecidos de que el demonio de nueve colas estuviera en su aldea.

Inutaisho- kurama ¿Dónde está Izayoi?

Pregunto finalmente el lord, captando la atención de su hija la cual también se preguntaba lo mismo desde hace rato, el lord al ver que kurama no respondía soltó un gruñido de advertencia, a lo cual todos se tensaron y alistaron sus armas lo más rápido posible, al igual que los siete guerreros que aún seguían sobre los muros de konoha.

Inutaisho- ¡responde!

Grito ya enojado el demonio, apegando un poco más a Kagome a su cuerpo, ya que la niña comenzó a temblar, ella también presentía que algo andaba mal, era pequeña pero no tonta eso lo sabía Inutaisho perfectamente, al ver que nadie le iva a dar respuesta alzo una mano y para sorpresa de todos los siete guerreros ya se encontraban al lado del inu.

Inutaisho- ¡quiero que la encuentren y también la cabeza de aquellos que interfieran!

Los siete guerreros hicieron una reverencia pero antes de cumplir con las órdenes del lord un gritó los hizo detenerse.

Naruto- ¡espera Inutaisho!

Inutaisho hizo un gesto para que los guerreros no partieran, esperando las explicaciones.

Naruto- ¡oy viejo!

Dijo dirigiéndose al hokage

Naruto- yo ya intervine como prometí, las explicaciones corren por tu cuenta.

Kurama soltó un bufido, para él esta era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de todos estos humanos, pero no lo hizo ¿razón? Muy simple, él tenía un juramento con la familia del lord ''proteger'' si ese maso menos sería una abreviación de su juramento y en este caso protegía la cordura de la menor de la familia, no quería que viera tanta sangre aun siendo un cachorro.

Hokage- bien, lord Inutaisho su esposa se encuentra en estos momentos siendo curada por mis medicos-nin en-

Sin previo aviso vieron como cachorro inu salía disparado hacia el centro de la aldea.

Inutaisho- ¡kagome!

Grito llamando a su heredera pero está ya se encontraba bastante lejos, pero antes de poder siquiera moverse un olor golpeo sus fosas nasales, ese maldito olor que también percibió al entrar a la aldea, la sangre de Izayoi.

Inutaisho comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, dejando un profundo silencio donde antes estaba.

naruto- joder…

Maldijo el demonio zorro, dándose vuelta y siguiendo al inu, al igual que el hokage, entre saltos de techo en techo el hokage se animó a preguntar a qué se debía este tipo de reacción solo para descubrir algo que lo dejo prácticamente el shock.

Naruto- apesta… la sangre de Izayoi apesta a muerte.

Fue lo único ue dijo el kyubi para luego acelerar el paso hacia el hospital.

* * *

Todo era silencio donde antes estaban el inu y el hokage, los ninjas miraban aun desconfiados a los guerreros que aún se mantenían parados en medio de todo.

-ahhh

Bostezo un chico ¿o era una chica? Los ninjas estaban seguros.

-espero que la señora Izayoi este bien.

Dijo el mismo chico o chica

-de lo contrario necesitare mucho veneno

Esta vez el que hablo fue un hombre de apariencia rechoncha.

-¡muy bien!

Grito un azabache con una cruz en la frente sobresaltando a casi todos.

-si seguimos con esos malos pensamientos seremos aves de malagüero

Regaño a los otros dos guerreros como si fueran niños.

-biennn..

Dijeron con desgano ambos.

Todos miraban atentamente a los guerreros más de la mitad de los ninjas con un tic nervioso en sus cejas por su comportamiento.

El azabache volteo hacia el grupo de niños aun con los brazos en la cabeza y una mirada relajada, al hacerlo se fijó en los niños de ojos perlados y el de ojos negros, tratando de recordar donde lo había visto antes, hasta que un click paso por su mente.

-¡los niños de ojos perlados y el de ojos negros, vayan a buscar al jefe de sus clanes, estoy seguro, que lord Inutaisho estará feliz de encontrarse con la familia de su esposa! ¡jajajaja!

Se rio socarronamente bankotsu al ver las expresiones de todos los espectadores.

Esto se ponía definitivamente interesante.

* * *

En una habitación de hospital se encontraba una mujer de apariencia pálida y enferma debido a la pérdida de sangre, ella sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y también sabía que su esposo y compañero ya se encontraba de camino hacia ella.

''solo un poco más'' ''debo resistir un poco más''

Se repetía la mujer a sí misma, tratando de que su vida no se escapara de entre sus manos.

Gritos y sollozos fue lo que escucho con sus finas orejas, ella sabía que su hija también estaba ahí, como desearía estar con su familia un poco más pero ella sabía que eso era imposible.

El rechinido de la puerta se escuchó en todo el cuarto, seguido de unos pasos.

-Izayoi…

Dijo la voz de un hombre, la voz de la persona a la cual la mujer al borde de la muerte amaba, su querido Inutaisho.

-i-Inutaisho…

Dijo con voz temblorosa la mujer abriendo los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo para alzar su pálida mano, el lord al ver esto se arrodillo frente a la cama apretando ligeramente la mano de la mujer contra su cara, sin previo aviso las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de los ojos del lord.

Izayoi- te extrañe querido.

Dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del lord.

* * *

Anixz- hahaha intentare actualizar más seguido xp

China lop32- gracias! *v*

Sorakane- claro! Y gracias por leer!

Chovitap- xDDDDD

gcardozaqromero1- gracias!

Guest- muchas gracias por leer!

Dulce-chan- sii muchas gracias uvu y perdón por tardar tanto pvp pero esta vez tratare de actualizar cada semana como mínimo!

Lilliana1118- gracias

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :'D me levantan mucho el ánimo para seguir escribiendo! X3


End file.
